The fight for Kagome
by Blaed
Summary: Summary inside. [Rated for later chapters. SessKag.]
1. An unlikely savoir

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Rumiko Takahashi does and I must say, she is a GENIUS for creating Inuyasha.  
  
'thought' "speech" +emphasis+  
  
Summary: Sesshoumaru finds Kagome near death in the middle of his lands while out on a walk with Rin. After hearing Rin's plea to help the lady and sensing his half-brother no where near by, he takes her back to his castle. His plans were to keep her until she was healed, but his emotions have been on the fritz since he saved the young miko and are stopping him from letting her go. What happens when Inuyasha finally finds out where Kagome went? What happens when the guards in Sesshoumaru's castle start taking notice in Kagome? What happens when everybody gets in a huge fight to win Kagome's heart? [*Holds up 'Gasp' sign*] Stay tuned to find out! [I suck at summaries. Just read it. :D Please and thanks!]  
  
Chapter 1- An unlikely savoir  
  
Kagome let out a groan of pain as she rolled her head to the side, trying to shake away the headache. Gathering what strength she had left, she sat up and pulled herself over to a tree so she could lean against it like a chair. Upon not seeing the gang, she started to worry and tried to stand, only to fall back down with a hand on her side when she felt a large amount of pain. 'Oh, Kami, what happened? Where's Inuyasha? Why aren't the rest here? Where am I?' As the last question ran through her head she inhaled sharply at the pain in her side and passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rin ran happily through the thick forest of trees as a terrified Jakken ran away from her, "Rin, get away from me! Get awwwaaaaaayy!!!!" Rin only giggled at the toad youkai's request but stopped suddenly when they came to a clearing and saw a girl laying on the forest floor.  
  
Slowly, she made her way over to her and gently shook her shoulder, "Lady, are you okay?" She continued to gently shake Kagome's shoulder as she tried to wake her, "The pretty lady won't wake up, Jakken, help Rin find Sesshoumaru-sama!" She turned around quickly and ran into a pair of white pants. She looked up and grinned, "Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin was just coming to find you! The pretty lady won't wake up." She then turned and point to Kagome and pouted.  
  
His golden eyes studied the girl laying on the ground and could easily tell she was going to die within the hour if she didn't get help. 'That's my brothers wench. Why is she in my lands and where is that stupid hanyou? He can't be far if she's laying here dying like this. He'll take care of her.' He placed a hand on Rin's head gently before turning around and heading out of the clearing, speaking in his normal emotionless voice, "Rin, we're leaving."  
  
Rin's eyes bugged and she ran after Sesshoumaru and tugged on his pants eagerly, "No, Sesshoumaru-sama! Save the pretty lady, please. Save her." She looked up at him with pleading eyes that were filled with tears then looked back at Kagome, "She won't wake up. Rin wants to take the pretty lady home."  
  
Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to sigh when he saw Rin's pleading gaze. Instead of ignoring her request and continuing to walk toward his castle, he turned around and headed back to Kagome. 'Why should I save this silly human? She's caused me nothing but trouble. But, if Rin wants me to help, then I shall. Only until she's better.'  
  
"Rin, Jakken." He picked Kagome up bridal style, ignoring her whimpers of pain, and summoned his cloud [AN: Dunno what it's called.] once they were standing by his side. '+Only+ until she's healed.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so. tell me what ya think and I'll begin adding more chapters! ^____^ All reviews are greatly appreciated, though, flamers.. Are not so greatly appreciated. If you have a serious problem with my story, contact me through AIM, please. Thanks, and until next time. Adios!  
  
-Nothika [Krys] 


	2. Confusion in more ways then one

Disclaimer: On Chapter One, though I do own Fusae.  
  
'thought' "speech" +emphasis+ *dreams/flashbacks*  
  
Yay and thanks to the reviewers! ^^ I'll probably update once a day. Possibly more then once some days if I get a lot of reviews. Lol. So, don't you worry your pretty little heads off if I leave it with a major cliff hanger and your freakin' out. Chances are, I'll be so anxious that I'll post it within the next few hours of when I left it! ;D  
  
Windmage: I wouldn't dream of seperating Shippo and Kagome! Don't worry, he comes in along with the rest of the gang in this chapter. No Tama: Lol, okie dokie. I'll be looking forward to what you have to say about the rest of the story. Yep, I was an Inu/Kag fan too, but then I kinda grew out of it 'cause it's too predictable and stuff, y'know? Ami: Yes, I agree. Sesshoumaru. *Drools* Major hotty. I'm all for those kinda people. :D So fun to try and make them so emotion. Wolfboy: Aww, what? No constructive criticism? Lol, I'm surprised! But, thanks. Glad you like it. And to the rest: Okay, okay! I'm updating. Lol. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
AN: In the manga Inuyasha, Kagome has blue-grayish eyes, and in the anime she has brown eyes. in this fanfic, she has brown eyes, mmkay?  
  
Chapter 2- Confusion in more ways then one  
  
Sesshoumaru walked through the halls of his castle, thinking silently to himself. 'Why did I save that pathetic human? My brothers wench, no less.'  
  
'You didn't want to disappoint Rin and you would've gone back for her after anyways.' Replied a voice in the back of his head.  
  
'What?! Go back for a human?! Never.' Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly, realizing what was going on. 'Now I'm talking to myself. First, saving a human, now this. I have nothing to be guilty of so why should I have another voice in my head!' "I'm not going crazy!" He said out-loud, mostly to convince himself that he wasn't. 'I'm just regretting saving that stupid, pathetic, worthless..'  
  
He didn't get to finish before the voice came back, 'She's got a nice body, though. You saw it when the servant bandaged her up.'  
  
'She does not. I was just making sure that servant didn't try anything,' He paused before extending his answer, 'She's a human! I wouldn't dare to think such a thing.' The taiyoukai was getting frustrated with the voice so he started walking again, this time, heading towards his guests room, determined on proving the voice wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome mumbled incoherent things while she tossed and turned on the futon, the sheets getting tangled in her legs.  
  
*Kagome's Nightmare/Memory of before]  
  
Inuyasha smirked at Kagome as she flew back against a tree, blood gushing from the wound in her side and dripping from his claws. His blank eyes glared down at her as she struggled to speak, "Inu.. Inuyasha.. Fight." Before she could get anything else out she collapsed and Inuyasha took off into the forest in a blur.*  
  
When the image of her collapsing in the forest happened, she rolled off the futon and landed hard on her side which caused her to whimper in pain.  
  
Her eyes shot open and her hand slowly moved to her side, oblivious to her surroundings, "Oww." She mumbled silently when she touched it, but noticed it didn't hurt as much as she remembered. 'Must have healed a bit.'  
  
Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and ignoring the growing pain from muscle movement, Kagome untangled the sheets from her legs and tossed them behind her then stopped in mid-movement. 'What? Sheets? What happened to the forest? Where am I? How did I get here?' Her thoughts were frantic as she slowly stood up, using the wall to steady herself. She looked down at her clothes and saw not her school uniform, but a red button up nightgown. 'Okay. where'd this come from?'  
  
"You shouldn't be up with the condition your in, M'lady. You should still be resting, the wounds need time to heal." Came a soft voice from a corner of the room.  
  
"What?" Kagome slowly turned to see who the voice belonged to and saw a tall woman with short red hair and glowing green eyes. She had a pin in her hair carved from ivory in the shape of a lotus and her outfit made her look like a warrior, "Wh-who are you? Where am I?" Her voice came out rimmed with fear and curiosity.  
  
The woman only smiled and made her way to Kagome, "My name is Fusae. I'm one of Lord Sesshoumaru's high warriors and was given the job to watch over you while you heal. And you, are in the Lord of the Western Lands castle." She motioned for Kagome to sit, "Sit. I have to check your bandages. With the amount of movement you've just had, the wounds might have re-opened."  
  
'Lord Sesshoumaru? Western Lands? Warrior? Watch over me?! Isn't Sesshoumaru Inuyasha's half-brother? Oh, Kami. That can't be good.' Kagome sat on the bed, more because she felt like she was going to faint then because Fusae asked her too. While she let the warrior open her nightgown, she silently thanked whoever appointed Fusae the job. She was much more comfortable with a woman checking her wounds, which she found out were three large gashes in her right side. 'Why was I brought here? I thought I was in the middle of a forest with Inuyasha? What happened to Shippo, Sango and Miroku? What if Inuyasha found them? They won't understand what happened.' Her train of thought was broken when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder and a slightly irritated voice, "Wench, I asked you your name."  
  
Kagome blinked and looked at the spot beside her where Fusae should've been but was greeted by a vacant spot. She then looked at the hand on her shoulder and her brown eyes widened when she saw the two magenta stripes on the wrist. 'Oh, gods, it's him. I'm gunna die, I'm gunna die, I'm gunna die, I'm gunna die. I can't believe this! I don't want to die. Not today. I'm only 15, I have too many things to do, I have a life to live!' Remembering what he had said before she spoke in a shaky voice and looked back down at her feet, not wanting to face the man who was going to kill her, "My name's Kagome."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru stood outside Kagome's door and listened to the mumbling and then a loud *thud* followed by the voice of his top warrior who he had sent to watch over Kagome, and then the one of his guest. When he heard Fusae tell the miko to sit, and then the sound of Kagome plopping down on whatever she had decided to sit on, he slid the door open and walked into the room, "Fusae, leave us." As the warrior left Kagome's side, she bowed and quickly left the room.  
  
He silently inspected [AN: I love that word for some reason.] the girl from behind, and then walked in front of her, "What's your name, girl?" When she didn't reply, he noticed her expression. She seemed to be deep in thought so he took a step closer grabbed her shoulder, knowing she would snap out of it, and asked again, this time letting the irritation seep into his voice, but continuing to keep his expression and eyes emotionless, "Wench, I asked you your name."  
  
When she looked at the space beside her where Fusae used to be, then at his hand and return her gaze to the floor. He grew angry. Was this not the girl who had stood her ground so many times when he tried to kill her? Wasn't she the one who refused to give up and die? When he heard her tone, the little voice in his head came back. 'Look what you did, Sesshoumaru. Your scaring her.'  
  
'Shut up. She has every right to be scared. I am Lord Sesshoumaru. Feared by many.' Sesshoumaru argued back, 'Now, leave my head. I'm looking at her and she's not at all good looking.'  
  
The little voice laughed, 'Ah, but what about her eyes? She hasn't looked at you with them yet. I bet when she does, and they're filled with fear or hatred this time, you'll regret causing her such harm and agree with me.'  
  
'No! She's a human! How dare you think that I, Sesshoumaru, will regret causing someone fear! I'm a powerful demon, I cause lots to fear me.'  
  
'Don't get cocky, Sesshoumaru.' And with that, it vanished and left Sesshoumaru trying to sort out his thoughts.  
  
"Kagome." He spoke her name so quietly, he doubted she could hear it. He liked the way it rolled off his tongue, but hated to admit it. 'No, she's a +human+. Humans are disgusting creatures.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHADDYA MEAN SHE'S NOT HERE?!" The shouting caused several flocks of birds to shoot out of the safety of their nests in the tree's and a few critters to scurry for cover.  
  
"I mean, she's not here. She was with you yesterday, and when you two didn't come back, well, we thought." Sango glanced over at Miroku who had broken out with a huge grin.  
  
Inuyasha looked between the two with a bemused and angry look, "You two thought we had mated! Are you guys crazy?! I was out looking for Kagome all night!"  
  
Miroku's grin faded and he sent Inuyasha a worried glance, "You were? Where then where is she?"  
  
"I was asking you where she is!" Inuyasha's patience had burnt out a long time ago, so he was more short-tempered then ever.  
  
"Calm down, Inuyasha. You're the one who lost Kagome, no need to yell at us for it! You should start taking responsibility for your own actions." Replied a small kitsune, who was busy hiding behind Sango's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha glared and took a few steps towards Shippo with his claws ready, "Why, you little."  
  
"Inuyasha, violence will be of no use now. Just sit and let us think. What do you remember about yesterday." Miroku had given up on groping Sango in this time of thinking.  
  
The hanyou grumbled and continued to glare at the young kitsune before sitting down beside the monk, with his arms in his sleeves, "Feh. The only thing I remember about yesterday is that stupid girl going off for a walk." He then looked over at Sango who had spoken up, "That's when you two had left. what went on after that?"  
  
Inuyasha looked confused as he tried to think, "I. don't remember."  
  
Shippo moved to sit in Sango's lap and yelled at Inuyasha, "You lost my mother! You lost her! Go find her, dog-boy!!"  
  
Miroku sighed as Inuyasha and Shippo argued over losing Kagome, "Sango, who do you think is responsible for this?"  
  
Sango gently ruffled Shippo's hair, trying to make him calm down some, "I think we both know the answer to that, Miroku."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aaaannnnndddd, I think I'll leave it there. Lol, your probably all thinking 'Naraku. No questions asked. It's always Naraku.' But, you'll just have to wait and see! Mwahahaha! All reviews, again, are appreciated. Along with constructive criticism. Flamers can be sent to me through email or AIM, if they're posted as a review, I'm gunna postpone my next update for. dunno how long. But, okay! Anyways! Review, please and thanks! And, I'll update soon! Until next time. Adios.  
  
-Nothika [Krys] 


	3. Wonders

Disclaimer: On chapter one.  
  
'thought' "speech" +emphasis+ *dreams/flashbacks*  
  
Rabid-Inu-Girl: Yeah, kouga/kag is good too.  
  
No Tama: Si, I know some Spanish :D Feel free to do your reviews with whatever language your more comfortable with. I can always find an online translator if I can't understand it all, so don't worry about it. Lol And, *Bows* Thank you, thank you, I try.  
  
Stacerue: Thanks a bunch, glad ya like it!  
  
Trihn: And I love you for loving my story! :D Platonically, of course! Hehe.  
  
RandomCharacter: Ooooh, yeah. DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN!!!!! *Plays suspense music*  
  
Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune: Overly eager are we? Okay dokay, calm down, the next chapter is here! Lol.  
  
Chapter 3- Wonders  
  
Miroku sighed and nodded, instinctively putting his arm out to stop Inuyasha from attacking Shippo, "Naraku?" He paused his conversation with Sango and turned to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, will you stop that, please! You're the one who lost Kagome, so just sit down and listen."  
  
Inuyasha gave his normal 'feh' and sat back, continuing to glare at the kitsune that always made him lose his temper but Shippo just glared back and stuck his tongue out, sitting politely in Sango's lap.  
  
"No, Miroku, I don't think it was Naraku this time." She gazed thoughtfully at the fire burning in front of her while Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku stared at her like she was crazy.  
  
The hanyou suddenly stood up and looked down at Sango, completely confused and angry that she was acting so calm about her best friends kidnapping, "Listen, Sango, I dunno who you think is responsible for Kagome's disappearance, but it's always Naraku! How could you even think of."  
  
Shippo stood in front of Sango and puffed up his chest, looking up at Inuyasha, "Listen, you, don't get all mad just because Sango thinks it's someone else! Naraku isn't the only bad guy out there." Miroku nodded in agreement, then looked to Sango, who was still staring at the fire.  
  
"Inuyasha, you say the only thing you remember is Kagome leaving for a walk, and then searching for her?" Sango gave a quick glance to Inuyasha to see his expression, which seemed to be saying 'Didn't I just say that?'. She sighed and nodded, "Hai, yes. Just getting my facts straight. How far are we from the Western Lands, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha gave Sango a side-glance and spoke slowly, "Are you seriously thinking. Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sango sighed and repeated her question, knowing if she voiced what she thought, Inuyasha would probably have a heart attack, "How far are we from the Western Lands, Inuyasha?" She looked over at Miroku and they shared a knowing glance for a second before Sango returned her gaze to Inuyasha.  
  
"A few days." Inuyasha looked back and forth between Miroku and Sango, "Oh, I see what's goin' on here. Your both just trying to make me get all paranoid, aren't ya?"  
  
Shippo, by now, was completely confused at why Sango wanted to know how far they were from Sesshoumaru's lands, and what she and Miroku knew, so he just curled up into a ball in Sango's lap and slowly fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome continued to look at the floor in front of her. 'Why isn't he killing me?! What's he waiting for? Here I am, in front of him, having no ways to escape.' She finally got sick of waiting and snapped her head up, glaring at Sesshoumaru, her voice demanding, "What are you waiting for? Hurry up and kill me so I don't have to sit here all day worrying about it!"  
  
After getting no answer from him, she brushed his hand off her shoulder and turned away from him, biting her lip and ignoring the pain in her side. 'Oh Gods, it hurts.' She put a hand on the wall beside her to keep from falling over at the sudden loss of blood she felt begin to seep through her bandages. 'What are you doing, Kagome?! You can't go unconscious at Sesshoumaru's castle! Don't give him the satisfactory of knowing your this weak.'  
  
Struggling to keep her eyes open, Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru, wondering if he would allow Fusae to come back in and change her bandages, "Well, are you just going to stand there or is Fusae allowed to come and change my bandages? She said she had to, y'know."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru had to admit, he was a little surprised at the miko's boldness when she addressed him in the tone she had, but then again, she was never one to just sit back and take orders. He knew from observing her during battles and the way she didn't back down when Inuyasha told her to, that was one of the things he admired about her. 'Does she seriously think I brought her here only to kill her? That's almost worth a laugh. Maybe she's not as smart as I give her credit for.' Instead of punishing her for talking to him in such a way, he spoke almost calmly to her, as if she were a child, like Rin, "I didn't bring you here to kill you, wench. You should actually be glad I didn't leave you in the middle of my lands, bleeding to death with no Inuyasha to save you." He stopped his little lecture there when the smell of fresh blood attacked his senses. 'Can't say I didn't expect her not to bleed. Humans are such fragile creatures. Always bleeding.'  
  
To his surprise, and Kagome's he was sure, he picked her up and carried her out of her room, heading to his indoor hot springs. He tightened his grasp when she began to struggle, "If you continue to do that, your going to lose more blood. And I don't think that's good for a human." He growled. 'What are you thinking?! Why would you care if she lost a large amount of blood? She's a human, your brothers wench, the miko who's stopped you from stealing the tetsusaiga, your not supposed to care.'  
  
'Ahh. but she's just so helpless and.. Slightly submissive when she's like this. You can't help but care. Look at her. You know why your helping her.' That annoying little voice had come back.  
  
'What are you doing in my head? Go away. Stop putting these thoughts in here. Humans are disgusting. vile.' While he was thinking he looked down at the girl in his arms who was glaring up at him with her arms crossed over her chest, 'She's cute when she does that.'  
  
The voice laughed and replied happily before fading away, 'I'm glad you see it my way, my friend.'  
  
Sesshoumaru growled, realizing what this voice was making him think and he slid the doors open to the hot springs with his foot and set Kagome down, "You need to bathe. I'll send a servant to help you with the bandages." Without another word he turned and walked out of the hot springs, closing the doors behind him then running down the hall and out an open window, fleeing into the darkness of the forest. 'That silly girl did something to me. The annoying voice came when I rescued her. I want it gone.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome had been angry the whole time Sesshoumaru carried her, but was jumping for joy in her head when she saw the hot springs. 'Just what I need. A nice, long bath. It's so beautiful too.' She sat near the edge of the water, taking in her surroundings.  
  
The hot springs was located in a huge room, almost the size of an arena with a main spring in the middle and a few smaller ones attached and off to the sides of it with small waterfalls falling from the ones that were higher then others. Around it looked like a forest, it was breath taking with the small animals that were scurrying around. She never thought there would be actual creatures in here, but she could sense that they weren't demon and for that, she was glad.  
  
After undressing while making sure nobody was around, she began to peel off the bloodied bandages and winced when she saw the wounds. 'I wonder if they'll leave scars. I hope they don't sting in the water.' Kagome placed the bandages beside her clothes and slowly walked into the hot springs and let out a gasp when the water touched the open cuts, "Oh, Kami, that stings!"  
  
Gritting her teeth and telling herself to get over it, that she'd been through worse things, she began to rub the dried blood off her body and wash her hair. Her expression saddened when she though of the group. 'I wonder what Sesshoumaru did with them. What if he didn't find them? Oh, I hope he didn't, Inuyasha will probably do something too rash and get himself killed. And what about Shippo? Hope he's okay. Sango can probably take care of herself and Miroku.' She giggled when she remembered the last time she had come back after leaving them alone. Miroku had a hand mark bruise on his chin but he was still grinning. 'Yes, Sango can definitely take care of him.'  
  
When the door to the springs opened, Kagome quickly covered herself and dunked under the water to her nose, allowing herself to breathe. 'Uh oh. That better not be Sesshoumaru. No matter how badly my side hurts I'll slap him if he comes in here. He should know better!' But she sighed when she saw the short red hair and green eyes, "Fusae. I'm glad it's you." 'I feel so calm around her. strange since I thought warriors would have a different aura, more, serious.'  
  
For a reply to her statement, Fusae smiled and set down a kimono that was dark green with a dragon embroidered on it with rhinestones with a matching obi, a towel and held the fresh bandages in her hands, "Hai, M'lady. It's only Fusae. I brought you a kimono and new bandages. Lord Sesshoumaru wishes for you to meet him in his study when your done."  
  
Kagome frowned at the mention of Sesshoumaru but slowly got out of the hot springs after asking Fusae to turn around and wrapped the towel around her, wondering how she was going to get the bandages on with not exposing herself. 'Oh, Fusae's a girl too. she doesn't have anything I don't have. Except, maybe weapons hidden and, she's a demon.'  
  
Letting out a sigh, she sat on a near by boulder and reluctantly let Fusae wrap the bandages around her stomach, keeping the towel wrapped around her waist, "Um, Fusae. Do you know why I was brought here and. when?"  
  
Fusae looked up at her and took a step back, now finished bandaging Kagome, "I only know that you were brought here a day and a half ago. Though I don't know why. Gomen."  
  
Kagome blinked, "Oh. Okay, then. Umm. I'm curious, what kind of demon are you? Does Sesshoumaru have many female warriors? I would've thought he had males."  
  
Fusae smiled at this and simply stated, "I'm a fire demon. And I'm Lord Sesshoumaru's only female warrior and I have to say, you'll want to watch out for the males. They aren't used to having very many attractive females around. Now, if you just get dressed, I'll take you to the study."  
  
Kagome thought about what Fusae meant by having to watch herself around the males then blushed and picked up the kimono, starting to get dressed with the help of the warrior, "Oh. Um, okay. Thank you, Fusae."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it's so short. I promise to make up for it on the next chapter, but I caught my brothers flu bug and this is the only time I've been able to get off the couch. Lol. I'll try to update tomorrow! Remember to review, and, tell me what you guys might want to happen in the next chapter. It's gunna be called "Attractions" and I might just use some of your guys ideas! Okay, until next time, Adios!  
  
-Nothika [Krys] 


End file.
